


【苍响←カイト】dead drunkers

by Ryanoi



Category: yumeiro cast
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 【注意事项】都是酒的错。正文在严格意义上并不算3p，但是围观的kaito最终还是被迫（？）加入不能接受请点❌





	【苍响←カイト】dead drunkers

“好痛！”  
如同被钝器猛击的头痛，让カイト的意识回到了现实。  
晕乎乎的脑袋，砰砰作响的强烈的脉搏，以及身体的热度，让カイト明白自己是喝了个烂醉。  
今天应该是，剧团一行人在居酒屋碰头，因为口感甘甜而喝下了许多平时喝不惯的日本酒……这之后的事情就全忘了。  
为自己的失态咋舌之后，打量了一下周围，这是某个整理得非常整洁的房间。  
这么看来这次也是被送到了苍星家里。  
之前也因为喝到站不起来的程度，被剧团中距离最近的橘家“收留”，第二天早上被小声的埋怨刺痛，已经不知道多少次了。  
想到明天会发生的事，カイト的头又开始疼了。

墙上的时钟正指向2。  
电车早就没了，离早上还有很长时间。  
在客厅的地板上转了个身，カイト的身上盖着毛毯，头底下则是用沙发靠垫来代替枕头。  
已经准备今晚就在这里睡到早上，但是还是想先洗去脸上的汗，カイト昏昏沉沉地打开了客厅的门。

刚到走廊，カイト就注意到了那声音。  
看了看，某个房间的门开着，在黑暗的走廊里漏出了电灯的灯光。  
好像有谁在说话的声音，是从那橘色的灯光的源头传来的。  
那里确实是苍星的卧室。  
是在睡觉前打电话吗？  
为了不打扰到他，正准备轻轻走向盥洗室时。  
“啊…！苍星……”  
很大的声音让カイト停下了脚步。  
“你看，声音太大了哟……”  
听出来了，可是又从未听过的，轻声的甜蜜的声音。  
“……不会吧。”  
那声音的主人，カイト虽然已经知道那是因为什么而发出的声响，可是却难以置信。  
因为那是不能被别人听到的，一瞬间泄露出的声音。

“可是…嗯……太舒服了……”  
“…那么大声的话，会被カイト听到的哦？”  
没想到会突然被叫到自己的名字，カイト颤了一下。  
“哈……！？”  
为什么知道我在这！？  
险些叫出声来，カイト赶紧用两手捂住嘴。  
之后冷静下来，カイト很容易就想到，这只是为了刺激对方而说出的话，カイト是不是真的在那里并不是问题。

应该快点回到准备好的床上，把耳朵塞上眼睛闭上睡着才是最好的选择。  
可是被酒精浸泡的大脑，已经没法思考了。

在那时，他没有知觉的两腿向着那声音的来源走去。

カイト从没关紧的门缝中窥视到了真相。

“响也的里面，好热……嗯，好像要融化了……”  
“啊，不……苍星…那里不要……”  
腰肢高高抬起，俯趴着的响也，和紧紧抓着那腰身，在身后顶撞的苍星。

床上交缠为一体的野兽们夺去了カイト的视线。

脸颊紧贴着床单，时而漏出短促的喘息。响也脸上浮现出恍惚的表情。  
见到响也那样的表情，苍星微笑着，伸出舌头舔舐着他背后的汗水。  
肉体激烈碰撞的声音传来。

“…！”  
没想到工作伙伴的两个人居然是这种关系。  
而我居然撞见了这种事情……  
还有许多事情等着思考。

但是现在，视线无法从这激烈而隐秘的情事中移开。  
而且，仔细窥视这情形的罪恶感，让兴奋也更为高涨，カイト无意识地吞咽着唾液。

“啊，嗯，要……射了！啊啊……！”  
“唔，……嗯！”  
剧烈的痉挛过后，响也的上半身失去了力气，倒在了床单之上。

白色的布料贴着左脸，急促地摄取着氧气的嘴唇，被手指玩弄着。  
“啊啊。一个人先射了呢…”  
苍星揶揄地笑了。  
“哈……抱歉苍……星……”  
像在祈求原谅，轻轻地将濡湿的指尖含入口中的响也。  
充满着妖媚的满足感和开放感。  
“啊……”  
被那份色气所感染， カイト感到自己的下半身的热度逐渐攀升。  
接下来的瞬间，发生了令他更为血脉喷张的进展。

“那么，在我射之前都要继续陪我啊。”  
苍星这么说着，性器依旧埋在响也的体内，就这么用双手将他的身体翻过来。  
然后从背后抱起他，就这么保持着后背位。  
“……哈！？”  
意料之外的情形让カイト泄露出了惊吓声。  
“唔哇！啊。等下，啊啊！”  
被抬起身体的冲击，和身体内部从未接收过的刺激，让响也发出了大声的呻吟。  
对那声音置若罔闻，苍星依旧持续着撞击的动作，并且用手按住响也的大腿，将修长的双腿大大地打开。  
就像是冲着门的方向，故意让门外的人看到两人结合的地方。  
“不，不要！啊，这……好羞耻……嗯！”  
“不喜欢？那，为什么响也的这里又勃起了呢？”  
“啊，那是……你……不停地…侵犯……哈……”  
被紧紧制住的双腿，随着苍星从下方进犯的节奏，响也的全身都不安定地摇晃着，带着泪意的喘息声在空气中颤动。  
“唔……”  
即便在昏暗的光线中也煽情过度的景象。  
意识涣散的カイト遵循着本能，受到那双人床上流动过来的情欲影响，注意到时已经将右手伸向了自己的下腹部，将内裤里充血到疼痛程度的性器官握紧了。  
自己的手指将腺液揉弄出的水声，和两个成年男性 在床上不断地进行性交的声音混合在一起。  
在这充满卑猥声音的空间里，腰身的动作没有停下，苍星靠近了响也耳边说道。

“响也……如果现在，在那门外，是醒来的カイト在看着我们……你会怎么做？”  
“……！？”  
这突然的话让カイト狠狠地抽搐了一下。  
注意到了……！什么时候？！  
被浇了一头冷水，カイト咬住颤抖的嘴唇屏住呼吸。

“……苍星，你在说什么……啊！”  
床上的响也的反应与カイト同样。  
“因为你的声音太大了，カイト说不定会被吵醒啊。怎么样，想象一下？那门的缝隙里カイト正在看着……”  
苍星将右手从响也高抬着的大腿处移开。  
“舒服得快要哭出来的脸……”  
“啊……”  
还残留着泪痕的脸颊。  
“明明是男人，却挺立起来的乳首。”  
染上红色的胸口。  
“不，啊，不要……”  
“离不开我的东西的小穴，响也最羞耻的地方，全部都被看光了呢……？”

“呜……！”  
被苍星的手诱导着， カイト陷入了自己的视线正爱抚着响也身体的错觉。  
在剧团中常见的匀称的肉体，滴落着汗水，在快感中震颤着，光彩夺目。  
疑心，罪恶感，背德，官能。  
复杂的感情喷涌而出，カイト也快达到极限。  
“不要，不要了苍星！啊……嗯嗯！”  
“说谎。比刚才缩得更紧了哦。”  
“不是的，啊，哈……”  
“啊，里面又缩紧了呢。真可爱。响也最喜欢听这些羞耻的话了对吧？”  
苍星在响也得脸颊落下亲吻，发出了与这场景不符合的可爱的声音。  
然后，在他耳边轻声说着。  
“虽然非常羞耻，但也让カイト看看很舒服的地方吧？”

用只有响也能听到的声音说着。

“啊！不要……不要看！不行啊，啊……”  
“哈……我也很舒服……响也……”  
猛烈地冲击身体深处，强力地吸附着性器官。  
直接诱发高潮的行为，让响也抛下了羞耻心，尽情地高喘出声。  
“啊，嗯嗯……要射了……不要，啊……啊啊！”  
“嗯！我也……”  
“啊啊……！”  
响也摇着头颤抖着高潮，被这震颤刺激到的苍星，也剧烈地达到了高潮。

看到肌肤相贴不住喘息的二人，カイト也弄脏了自己的掌心迎来了高潮。  
“哈……”  
内裤中潮湿的不快感，以及倦怠感，让カイト微眯着眼睛沉醉其中。

“偷窥着一个人自慰，很舒服吗？カイト。”  
“……哈？！”

快感的余韵被这向着门外的话语彻底打断。

“唉……为、为什么……”  
如同小孩子被大人指责的心情。  
冷静下来只能听到吵杂的心跳声。  
“嘛，总之先进来吧。”  
带着平和的微笑，但是却没有丝毫抵抗余地的苍星的声音，让カイト不安的手推开了门。  
与他面对面，才发现他与那温和的声音如出一辙地微笑着。  
“你……什么时候…而且还没戴眼镜……”  
“你也稍微自觉点，声音太大了。……对吧？响也？”  
“难道说……junior也……”  
被苍星从背后紧抱着，响也说道。  
“嗯，知道的，カイト一直在看着我们。”  
眯起眼睛，响也向カイト露出颇具暗示的笑容。  
“其实本来是因为响也只想单纯地与我做，可是听到了カイト的声音，响也比平时更加兴奋了，于是就，对吧。”  
“明明你也兴奋起来了。”  
同紧贴着面颊小声笑着的、双手紧握的两人形成对比，カイト的脸简直被气得通红。  
“别开玩笑了！”  
“好了好了，我们也有点不好意思啦。你一个人自慰过了吧？那个。”  
“可恶……”  
“所以啊。”

 

接下来，是甜美糜烂的禁断诱惑。

“这次要不要一起试试？……三个人。”  
仿佛看到了カイト通红的性器，苍星舔了舔舌。

“过来吧…カイト。”  
仿佛等着他过来，响也的双手和双腿缓慢地朝着他打开。

“啊……”  
嘴唇微张着泄露出喘息，カイト已经无法反抗。  
如同被篝火吸引的蝴蝶， カイト朝向在床上等待的两人走去。

是两个人醉了，还是只有一个人醉了呢，身体重叠，三人的午夜开始了。

END


End file.
